1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for carrying beverage bottles. In particular the present invention relates to devices having straps which are connected to beverage bottles and held by the hands of the person carrying the beverage bottles or carried draped over and supported by another portion of the carrier""s body such as the shoulder or the waist.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beverage bottles come in a large variety of shapes and sizes. Beverage bottles are commonly made of polymeric materials which do not shatter as glass containers do when dropped. Such polymeric beverage bottles are commonly made in large one, two, and three liter sizes which are heavy and difficult to carry by hand.
Such beverage bottles are commonly transported to beaches and other recreational areas from a vehicle to an area where the beverages are consumed. When individuals need to carry such bottles, beverage bottle carriers are needed to enable an individual to carry the bottles more easily than grasping the bottles individually by hand.
Beverage bottle carriers are known in the art. Exemplary of the Patents of the related art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,297,220; 4,678,221; 4,776,622; 5,096,246; 5,437,401; 5,441,320; U.S. Pat. No. Re. 35,288; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,603,545; 5,695,232; 5,735,562; 5,927,781 and 6,029,870.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided an apparatus for enabling individual to carry one or more beverage bottles. The beverage bottle carrier of the invention includes an elongated generally rectangular flexible strap having a handle portion in the approximate middle thereof for easy grasping by a hand of a person carrying one or more beverage bottles, the flexible strap having two ends and a buckle assembly for connecting the two ends together, one end of the strap having a male portion of the buckle assembly connected thereto and the other end of the strap having a female portion of the buckle assembly connected thereto, and a hooking mechanism connected each of the male and female portions, the hooking mechanism being adapted to be force-fitted around the neck of a beverage bottle to grasp and hold a beverage bottle therein.
The beverage bottle carrier of the invention has the advantage of being quickly and easily connected to the neck of a beverage bottle for lifting, supporting, and transporting a beverage bottle.
The beverage bottle carrier of the invention has the additional advantage of being light weight and inexpensive.